


Soulmates?

by JimIsKing



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, That Soulmate AU, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot hates the words on his wrist. But he still wants his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

' Oh, hi.' Wow. That was really fucking helpful. Those were the first words Elliot's soulmate was going to say to him. Oh, hi. Do you know how many times he's been told that? A lot of fucking times. It frustrated him to no end. Sometimes he yelled, or cried, or threw some stuff around at the thought that he could've met his soulmate before and not known it. He sometimes glared down at the neat scrawl on the inside of his wrist for long periods of time. Just stewing in his messy emotions. Stupid customary greeting.

Tyrell often looked at the words written shakily across the inside of his arm. 'Elliot, just a tech.' He ran his fingers over the words so many times. This tech was going to be his someday. He'd have his Elliot one day. He thought about it almost every day. He'd tell him that being a tech wasn't something that was to be ashamed of. Techs were important. Especially techs with the name Elliot.

When Terry Colby and his small mob of cooperate men walked past, Elliot let out a silent breath and returned to working. Well, he did for a few seconds before he realized someone was looking over his shoulder. He turned and looked up at a very beautiful member of Colby's mob that had stayed behind. 

"Oh, hi. Tyrell Wellick." Tyrell offered his hand to the man, and Elliot found himself shaking it. Those two stupid words. They always gave him a little glimmer of unnecessary hope. Even coming from this very handsome Evil Corp robot of a man. "Elliot, just a tech." He replied.

Tyrell couldn't help it as his fingers when to his arm. He ran his fingers over his sleeve where the words were. 'Elliot, just a tech.' His words repeated in his mind. "Don't be so humble." He said with a small smile. This was his Elliot. The Elliot that thought he was 'just a tech.'

Elliot could feel it in the way the man's demeanor had changed. This 'oh, hi' had been his. This man, Tyrell Wellick, was his fucking soulmate. And he worked for Evil Corp. Fuck everything. Fuck those years he'd been waiting, wondering, worrying. Fuck those moments where he'd just stared at those two stupid fucking words. Fuck Tyrell Wellick.

So Elliot just nodded politely and smiled while the man talked and then blinked when Tyrell left. 'Bonsoir Elliot.' Repeated over and over in his brain as he turned back to his monitor. Fuck everything. Soulmates were a fucking joke anyway. So what? He'd be forever alone. Or he'd find someone else. He didn't want a blue eyed doll whose strings were pulled by Evil Corp. 

Tyrell 'Oh, hi' Wellick had no place in his life. Not even if he was his soulmate. He'd ignore any thought of Tyrell for the rest of...forever. That seemed like a great idea. What's a 'Tyrell'?


	2. Fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it Fate, or is it just Tyrell?

Elliot was happy to be alone at home, relaxing, petting Flipper, and not working or dealing with anything Evil Corp. related. He felt...at peace with the world on this day. Everything was alright. Well, that is, until there was a frantic knock at his door that nearly scared him to dealth. He crept toward the door, ready to run somewhere if he needed to. But when he opened it, there was a bloody Tyrell. He was sweaty, shirtless, out of breath, and really bleeding. "Elliot." He breathed with a pained, but relieved smile. "Please, please tell me you have a first aid kit." Elliot blinked at the man, taking note of his running pants and impressive form before he remembered it was his job to actually help him.

"Um, yeah, I do. Come in." Elliot said, stepping out of the way. He closed the door when Tyrell was in before moving to the bathroom. He got the first aid kit from the cupboard under the skin and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it with some warm water. He then went back out to find Tyrell. "What exactly did you do, anyway?" He asked quietly, leading the man to a chair, catching sight of 'Elliot, just a tech.' on his arm. "How do you know where I live?"

Tyrell laughed a little, looking up at Elliot with pain in his stupidly blue eyes. "I was running and I fell. I didn't know it was going to be you. I was just hoping it would be someone who wouldn't point a gun at me. This isn't the best part of town, Elliot." He winced when Elliot began to dab at his chest.

"You mean you just...happened to come to me?" Elliot asked, not really buying it. Sure, Tyrell's wounds were real, but something about it didn't seem right. "I didn't throw myself across the street on purpose in front of your apartment, Elliot. I'm flattered you think I would, but I didn't." Tyrell said, groaning softly when Elliot was particularly rough. "A little lighter, please, Elliot..." He asked softly.

Elliot rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to do it harder. He wiped lightly at Tyrell's arm, cringing at the pitiful little sound Tyrell didn't quite suppress. He kneeled down to dab at his skinned knees, looking up at Tyrell and trying not to think about his position. And trying not to look at his crotch. "It's alright." He murmured. "You'll be all cleaned up in no time." He assured softly.

Elliot felt bad for Tyrell, of course. It almost hurt him, if he were honest. He could feel it, just slightly, the phantom pain of Tyrell's wounds. Empathy sucked. Tyrell ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed softly. "I'm sorry about this, Elliot." He said quietly. Elliot just nodded a little, distracted by Tyrell's stupid face and stupid hair and the words that were unharmed on the inside of his arm.

Shit. He was starting to...not hate Tyrell. Shit, shit, shit, do something stupid, Tyrell, please. He silently begged as he began to bandage the man's injuries. "Thank you, Elliot." Tyrell said softly, closing his eyes and letting out a breath. "A-ah!" Tyrell yelped, pulling back. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry." Elliot said quickly. "I'm so sorry." 

Tyrell very carefully shifted closer to Elliot. "It's alright..." He said quietly. "Overreacting anyway..." He muttered. Elliot frowned slightly. "It's okay to be hurt, Tyrell. You're only human, you're going to feel pain." And soon Tyrell was all patched up. He looked a little pathetic, but he was alright. He ran his hand through his hair again, trying to get it off his forehead. He let out a slow sigh and stood up. "Thank you so much Elliot." He said softly. 

Elliot bit his lip softly before he sighed. "Hold on a second." He grabbed a T-shirt and offered it to Tyrell. "Take this. It will probably be tight, but it's better than nothing." Tyrell took the shirt and looked down at it for a moment before looking at Elliot. "I don't need-" Elliot actually interrupted. "I want you to take it." He said, looking at Qwerty for lack of anywhere else to look. Tyrell smiled a little, carefully pulling on the shirt. It was a bit tight, but Elliot decided that wasn't a bad look on Tyrell. 

"You are amazing, Elliot. Thank you." He kissed the hacker on the top of the head before he retreated out of the apartment. Elliot blinked and reached up to touch the top of his head. Oh, shit. No, no, no. That wasn't a coincidence. Somehow Tyrell had done that on purpose. And it was working. But Tyrell was kind of a stalker. That wasn't a good thing. He knew where he lived.

It was a week later when Elliot saw Tyrell again. He was in the bar next to Allsafe. Angela had convinced him to come because it was some kind of social thing happening. He convinced Shayla to come, but now he'd drifted away from the two girls who seemed to be getting along better without him. He was sitting at the bar, buying overpriced drinks and trying not to think about how lonely he was.

When someone sat next to him, Elliot turned his back to them a little. He didn't want to talk to a stranger. He didn't really want to talk to anyone. "Can I buy you a drink?" Tyrell said with a small smirk. Elliot slowly turned to face the man whose voice he couldn't help but recognize, even if he didn't want to. "Are you following me?" He asked quietly. Tyrell laughed and shook his head. "No, Elliot.You might consider the possibility that fate brought me here because we are, no matter how much you ignore it, soulmates." He smiled a little, a gentler smile. Almost genuine. 

"No thank you." Elliot said softly, standing up. "I have to go." And he left Tyrell sitting at that bar alone. He didn't care what the hell fate said. He didn't want a man like Tyrell as a soulmate. At least, that's what he told himself. Over and over and over and over.

It was three days later when he saw Tyrell again. In a coffee shop Elliot only liked for their cookies. Tyrell had absolutely no business sitting down at his two person table in the corner, but he fucking did anyway, and he had a cookie. He looked like an innocent doll. All blue eyes and sweetness... "Why are you here?" Elliot asked with a sigh. "I don't know, really. I don't usually like coffee shops. But I wanted a pastry. So here I am." He took a bite of his cookie.

Elliot nodded slowly. "And you just happened to choose the same coffee shop that I was in?" He asked. "Fate, Elliot. You can't actually fight it. You can try, but the path you are on, whatever it may be, was laid there for you by fate." Tyrell said gently. "One day, I hope fate will lead you to me." He stood up and Elliot looked up at him. 

"Goodbye, Elliot." Tyrell pressed a very light kiss to Elliot's forehead before leaving just as quickly as he'd come. Elliot decided he hated these little encounters that usually ended in little kisses. Tyrell was definitely following him. Fuck fate.


End file.
